dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctic Friends
After returning from Windfall, Dogkid calls some of her penguin friends from Club Penguin island, to join the EFF! Stella, Techman, Puffles, and Jet Pack Guy get called over to Kialon island, and they'll get there by magical whirlpool. But when Herbert, the club penguin polar bear villan, hitches a ride into the whirlpool, trouble gets dragged into Condilion! Will the EFF stop Herbert before it's too late? Find out in this all new EFF Agents episode! Story The episode starts out with Dogkid telling all her agents at the dinner table about her Windfall visit. Then, after about 10 minutes of talking about Windfall, she starts talking about how she's inviting four of her Club penguin friends, to join the EFF! "Who are they?!" Sonic says, out of the blue. "Stella, Techman, Puffles, and Jet Pack Guy, Sonic." Dogkid says, drinking sweet tea. "They'll be helpful to the agency!" The agents start eating dinner again, then some go to their rooms to sleep, while other agents go to training, or even go outside to watch the sunset. After a couple of hours, the agents go to sleep, besides the overnight guards, Spyro, Blu, and Applejack. Meanwhile, at Club Penguin island, the four penguins are preparing to head to Kialon island (it's morning at CP island). "I sure hope Condilion is beautiful, and many animals that can't be found on Earth are there!" Stella says, daydreaming. "Yeah, but, we gotta pack fast!" Techman begins. "The boat leaving for the magical whirlpool is leaving in five minutes!" "I'm done packing..." Puffles starts. "Well, see you guys at the dock!" After a few minutes, the four penguins aboard the ship heading to the whirlpool leading to Condilion. But what they don't know, is that Herbert P. Bear is on the ship, just hiding! "Silly fools..." Herbert says, snickering. "With me helping conquer Condilion, the conquering process will take less time!" As the boat enters the whirlpool, Herbert laughs softly, since he doesn't want anyone to hear him. In the morning on Kialon island, Blu, Jewel, Cynder, and Spyro surprise Dogkid with her four friends, when she enters the dining room for breakfast. "You guys are here!" She exclaims, hugging each of them. "Where is our first stop?" Stella asks, hoping Dogkid will reply with a description of a beautiful place. "I really wanna explore Condilion, so I don't get lost during missions!" "Your rooms!" Dogkid says, chuckling. "Unpack, then I'll tell you the places you'll be visiting on the tour around Condilion." The four penguins unpack, then head to have breakfast. "We already had breakfast at home, so..." Puffles says, pushing his plate aside. "Yeah, I guess I can eat a little..." Jet Pack Guy says, tasting his bacon. "Wow...this...is...the...best!" He starts chowing down all the bacon. Dogkid says for the four penguins to start training with Giroro and Kururu. Dogkid tells Spyro, Cynder, Jewel, and Rainy that they'll be touring the penguins to the Hooliguno forest, the Sojuno desert, Ice cap, and Pilio Lagoon. She said they'd only spend 5 minutes at each place, as they don't want to waste too much time. Meanwhile, as the penguins train, Herbert is found in a cave in a forest on Kialon island, plotting to attack the EFF HQ. "Then, Klutzy," Herbert clears his thought, preparing to tell his story to Klutzy. "We'll take over Condilion! And with Condilion taken over, we'll have plenty of minions to use to help us defeat the EPF back at CP!" Klutzy clicked in approval, clicking a catchy tune. "We'll attack tomorrow Klutzy....but before we can attack, we'll need helpers...." Herbert clicked on a switch, and a ton of glows of red appeared behind him. Klutzy jumped, noticing that the glow was coming from apon millions of robots eyes. "With these guys, the EFF will be outnumbered!" Herbert did a evil laugh after his statement. Klutzy clicked evilly, as Herbert admired his robots. After the tour that took three hours, the four penguins danced all night in the dance room in the HQ, since it was heavily raining outside. DJ Pon-3 mixed some sweet tunes, as the agents danced to celebrate the penguins arrival. After a long night, all the agents slept, as for the overnight guards, they had to stay awake, and be going to sleep in the morning. The four penguins greeted all of the agents they saw passing by on their way to training the next morning, to show their respect. "Keep up the respect, guys!" Jet pack Guy said. "We don't want the agents to end up knowing us as disrespectful agents!" "True!" Puffles said back, waving to Rooney. As soon as the four reach the elevator, the alarm goes off. "What-?!" Stella yelps. "The-the attack alarm!" Rooney yells from down the hall. "It means we're under attack! You four, you better take cover!" "Why can't we help defend!?" Puffles screams over the loud alarm. "We have some fighting past!" "Just....go defend, but don't get into any trouble." Rooney screams across the hall, before vanishing around the corner. The four penguins go to the lobby, to see many robots shaped of polar bears bombing the place up. The Keroro platoon is seen destroying many bots, while Dogkid is seen crushing a lot of the bots as a SkyWing. A ton of robots barge into the lobby, non stop. "You know what to do..." Techman says, cracking his knuckles. "ATTACK!" The four penguins start punching and grabbing at the robots, dodging their missiles and attacks. After a while, the robots clear, leaving a destroyed lobby. "At least they didn't destroy anything else in the HQ..." Dogkid says, sighing. "Well, we can always rebuild!" "Mwuahahahha!" Herbert says, jumping out of a mecha. "Silly penguins, I hitched a ride into the magical whirlpool on your boat, you four penguins!" The four penguins become speechless, as all the EFF agents stare at them. "My robots are defeated but my mecha certainly isn't!" Herbert says, jumping back into his mecha. The mecha whirls on, and smashes it's hands into the ground. Dogkid turns into a mecha, fighting off the polar bear-looking mecha. Dogkid punches the mecha, causing it to fly into the sky, not to be seen again. The agents gather around Dogkid, as she forms back into a skywing. They all cheer, and celebrate. The four penguins go to the training room, to do their 2nd day of training. As the sun goes down, the agents plan on making the lobby better looking once it's rebuilt. The penguins have a feeling they'll have a good time in the EFF. THE END Category:Season 2 episodes